1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composite solid surface article. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite solid surface article containing large solid particles and a method and an apparatus for preparing such an article.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Recently, composite solid surface materials have become popular for kitchen and bathroom countertops and for many other uses. The composite solid surface materials are also referred to as artificial or synthetic marble as they substitute and mimic the patters of natural stone such as marble or granite. Conventional artificial marble has certain limitations in providing various patterns.
Generally the artificial marble is produced by curing a resin mixture, which include inorganic filler, pigments, curing agents, dispersing agents and resin syrup. To improve the appearance of the artificial marble, solid particles such as crushed artificial marble chips are often added to the resin mixture. Typically, artificial marble chips having a size of about 0.1-5 mm are used for this purpose.
Japanese Patent No. 3192955 discloses an artificial marble using three different marble chip groups: a first group having a size of 0.1-0.5 mm, a second group having a size of 0.5-1.7 mm and a third group having a size of 1.7-5.0 mm. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-291267 also discloses an artificial marble having three groups of marble chips, in which the size of the marble chips is in the range of 100-5000 μm.